User talk:KittySoft/Diff
Sign here if you got owned # omfg that scared me --Relyk 19:24, 15 February 2007 (CST) # >: Alt F Four 03:49, 13 February 2007 (CST) # lol Kurd 13:15, 2 January 2007 (CST) #----Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 17:28, 12 September 2006 (CDT) #--Jamie 09:06, 21 August 2006 (CDT) #-- (talk) 08:11, 21 August 2006 (CDT) #-Onlyashadow 08:21, 21 August 2006 (CDT) #--<[[User:LordBiro|LordBir'owned']]>/<Talk> 14:51, 29 August 2006 (CDT) #-- Cwingnam2000 15:08, 31 August 2006 (CDT) # --Crazytreeboy 22:11, 31 August 2006 (CDT) #— Galil 21:52, 31 August 2006 (CDT) #— Skuld 04:42, 1 September 2006 (CDT) # *shakes fist* — 130.58 (talk) 01:39, 1 September 2006 (CDT) # ...... --Sora 10:15, 5 September 2006 (CDT) #--Spawn 11:26, 11 September 2006 (CDT) #Pr'ow'd to be pwned — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 20:57, 12 September 2006 (CDT) # Hahaha ;) ― [[User:Stylva|'Stylva']] 04:48, 14 September 2006 (CDT) # /taunt :P --Theeth (talk) 10:44, 17 September 2006 (CDT) # /fistshake Why you! --Ryard 18:46, 19 September 2006 (CDT) # Pwnt was Auron 05:22, 23 September 2006 (CDT) #oh dear... ~ Nilles (chat) 18:27, 28 September 2006 (CDT) #Owwie. :( -- Feather 18:37, 28 September 2006 (CDT) #Ouch. 134.130.4.46 07:18, 7 October 2006 (CDT) #Nice! Defiant Elements 01:18, 31 December 2006 (CST) #Ugh, and I thought I was smarter than that >< Entropy 01:23, 31 December 2006 (CST) #Knew it was a joke but.. can't stop clicking.. ;)´'Corsaire' image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 06:38, 4 January 2007 (CST) #Same here, obvious joke because it was under title.--''~Edo Dodo~'' 09:44, 6 January 2007 (CST) #......— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) #Bug 10:39, 10 January 2007 (CST) #I was had, apperantly--Nog64 18:46, 10 January 2007 (CST) #Hehe. Funny :) — Azaya 23:15, 10 January 2007 (CST) #I gots ownt. :P --[[User:Nocturne|'Nocturne']] 19:37, 11 January 2007 (CST) #Dang I didn't see that comin.Hellbringer 11:34, 15 January 2007 (CST) #Can't believe i fell for that... Trace 20:52, 15 January 2007 (CST) #:( - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:56, 16 January 2007 (CST) #Damn! --Renegade26 15:40, 16 January 2007 (CST) #Gonna have to return the 'favor' sometime :)Marin Bloodbane 15:57, 17 January 2007 (CST) # -- Misfate 5:08 January 18, 2007 (PST) #Damm - Leader Rat (dont click) 18:33, 19 January 2007 (CST) #hehehehehe.. i was like what the heck :PPoG #WTFPWNZOROWNED, lol--Blade (talk| ) 19:04, 21 January 2007 (CST) #Hahahahahhaha --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:37, 22 January 2007 (CST) #ownt Skakid9090 15:58, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Feh, it was my plan to fall for it. :P — Ness 21:21, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Galaxy of Elements 15:32, 23 January 2007 (CST) #I have to say that got me. I was pretty confused for a second Ekrin 16:26, 23 January 2007 (CST) #Nice one :P -BurnEmDown- 15:04, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Aw. I saw that once and didn't fell for it, but a few day's later I saw it again and... — Poki#3 , 21:36, 26 January 2007 (CST) #Curse You! :P --100px (talk) 21:26, 30 January 2007 (CST) #Nice trick lol -J ja l 2003 03:34, 1 February 2007 (CST) #Dang... at least I wasn't logged in. :p 192.235.8.2 12:36, 1 February 2007 (CST) #I will admit when I am defeated. That, and I don't get it at all. What? Ayumbhara 01:07, 2 February 2007 (CST) #Automatic reactions ftl --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 15:25, 2 February 2007 (CST) #At least I'm not the only one... --220.233.103.77 06:47, 4 February 2007 (CST) #grr --InfestedHydralisk 17:47, 4 February 2007 (CST) #owned --AkumaZ 02:59, 5 February 2007 (CST) #ehehehehe, gotta something like that on my profile--Kurzspear 18:32, 5 February 2007 (CST) #lol? DanceBlades 23:27, 8 February 2007 (CST) #-- Dashface 08:48, 9 February 2007 (CST) #Well I'll be... :p --Erszebet 09:00, 9 February 2007 (CST) #Interesting. I stumbled on this page months ago, and I just remembered it now. Ran a search on GuildWiki Userpages to see if I could find it. Then I wanted to know what happened if I clicked on it. And here I am... --Nova 19:08, 9 February 2007 (CST) #clicked "new messages" - got confused. Doh! — Biscuits (talk ) 11:00, 10 February 2007 (CST) #AAAAAHHHHH WTF???? AmericanVlad 20:25, 14 February 2007 (CST) #Very nice idea. —Ebany Salmonderiel &mdash # Bugger.. I even checked the history. - Mcmullen 13:40, 19 February 2007 (CST) # Gerg. I did the same as Mcmullen. XD -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 16:35, 19 February 2007 (CST) # Sigh... (-.-) —[[user:BlackGeneral|''BLACKGENERAL]] (talk| ) 08:18, 20 February 2007 (CST) # --Cowfix 20:33, 20 February 2007 (CST) #All the more sad because I've actually ' been to this exact page ' before. And I ' still ' got caught the second time through. Grrrrr... -[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 10:37, 24 February 2007 (CST) #/arg Assailant of mordor #dang it! got me good. Friend of Chaos 20:43, 27 February 2007 (CST) #jerk...lol jkjk nice one Echo ftw 21:02, 28 February 2007 (CST) #Lol, I'm on here already, but I included it on my page and got myself with it!!!!! — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 15:04, 2 March 2007 (CST) #LOL. Nice. --Tr33zon 02:46, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Oh, and I always thought Sigm@ did all this work. Kudos to you. I just stole your coding. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:20, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:Lol, I don't even understand basic wiki code.. This is expert. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA]] 13:14, 5 March 2007 (CST) #::hehe, I can understand the basic parts of this one (color setup, links and redirects, etc). But that's about it. Just never saw this anywhere other then your page (only found KittySoft by hovering over the "Last Change" link, and noticing it led somewhere other then expected). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 13:40, 5 March 2007 (CST) #AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA what a funny practical joke...--Rickyvantof 14:42, 4 March 2007 (CST) # omg, I didn't understand what happened :S - - Shikaru Nara (talk| ) 15:52, 5 March 2007 (CST) #??? how u do that Dstroyer 666 15:17, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Evil witch. curse ye Jupsto 19px 12:43, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #damit i thought someone had seen my build's potential--Mosrael The Waker 04:26, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Knew it was a joke but I couldn't help myself :p — n00kie (ping) 10:14, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #I so shoulda seen that. A new message at 7:30 in the morning? (Holy hell I'm late for school. >.>) --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:18, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #???? I don't get it. 00:02, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #wow, gratz i was about to go kill my neighbour for stealing my internet (24.66.94.141 00:05, 16 March 2007 (CDT)) #I shouldn't have fallen for that. I got pwnt >_< -Punjabprince 11:36, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #lol im ur newest addition -_- oris rhy 15:09, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #UGH! Seb2net 10:35, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #i think that this exact trick has gotten me before... Echo ftw 20:31, 29 March 2007 (CDT) # *sighs* -- [[User:Karalin Taucher| Karalin']] 16px(talk) 20:34, 29 March 2007 (CDT) #For the record, I didn't click on the second link, so I spent a few seconds on my talk page looking for the message before going back and clicking on the link that led to the practical joke page. Spen 16:21, 30 March 2007 (CDT) #I did the same thing ;). nice idea Yaki 08:29, 1 April 2007 (CDT) #lol nice one, you got me. Enigma 14:27, 1 April 2007 (CDT) #doh! --Abs of Glue 23:27, 3 April 2007 (CDT) #Me!(I am aware of this joke, and if I see it I press the edit button to see if it's real =P) --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:And besides, If I get new messages the text will appear in Dutch, not in English, so you can't fool me ;-) --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 09:52, 6 March 2007 (CST) #::Changed my thingie, it doesn't redirect to here anymore :D --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA'. ]] 15:22, 6 March 2007 (CST) #::::I'm not letting that happen -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 15:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) #:::::Yehway. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA'. ]] 15:32, 6 March 2007 (CST) NOOO!!! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'''mA ]] 03:19, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #Not me! I wasn't logged in at the time :P since im a wikinoob, I don't know why my vote is showing as 1 instead of 2..... but w/e :) --Dross 21:02, 9 March 2007 (CST)\ #:Answer: it's because other people are wiki-noobs! always put # before :::, or it messes up the numbering system. All better now. --50x19px user:Zerris #Lol didnt get me YES!, almost tho but i had 2 you have a new message right at the time i clicked your user pofile lol just pure luck. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 10:22, 14 March 2007 (CDT) # Didn't get owned sorry, have so many new messages, all of which state to use a sig, that I just ignore them now. Quite funny, never the less. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 15:14, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #:Well, maybe you could just use a sig... --50x19px user:Zerris 01:11, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #::I was protesting tho! Can't have a sig while protesting... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:38, 16 April 2007 (CDT) # I am confused about how this did work on everyone, I was loking at a userpage and a "New Messages" tag appeared on one page. It was still there after I took a look the next day! B.N 04:49, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # I got PWNED. Like, UBERpwned. So pwned that my pwnings were pwned. --- 20:06, 5 April 2007 (CDT) # Hoax19px 20:04, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #That just isn't fair I don't spend enough time on wiki to tell the difference xD. And my talk page is really really lonely--Devils Apprentice 00:52, 17 April 2007 (CDT) #got me 2[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 09:06, 17 April 2007 (CDT) #Haha, that's funny. Got me good! --Myrrinth 08:11, 22 April 2007 (CDT) # >.> Trapper 17:43, 24 April 2007 (CDT) #got me...([[User:Wsid|Talk]] 20:58, 4 May 2007 (CDT)) #this is growing Huge ----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 10:43, 19 May 2007 (CDT) # /sigh, got me... Matrim 13:05, 7 June 2007 (CDT) # Poor me. Bug 09:40, 30 July 2007 (CDT)